Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Bonus Weapons
The Bonus Weapons appear as bonuses along the way, but will replace your current weapon with the weapon of the bonus. There're 3 kinds of Bonus Weapons: Common Weapons, Rare Weapons, and Fused Weapons Common Weapons Common Weapons are very common bonuses found frequently each level. There are 3 Common Weapons: *Fusion Fire: Replaces your gun's bullets with green crystals. Usually stronger and faster than normal ship bullets. *Double Fire: Doubles weapon fire with an extra stream traveling at an outward angle. *Laser Blast: Rapidly blasts weak yellow laser bolts in a moderate spread. Rare Weapons Rare Weapons are rare bonuses that are significantly harder to find than Common Weapons. The Fiery Amulet in the Black Market greatly increases your chances of getting one. There are 7 types: *Vecton Laser: A straight gold laser that deals a large amount of damage. *Blue Laser: Upgraded version of the Vecton Laser that deals increased damage. *Cataclysm Orbs: Rapidly firing homing orbs that aggressively track the nearest target. Deal massive damage but are impossible to control. *Unleashed Plasma: Large purple plasma bolts that burn through everything they touch and deal massive amounts of damage. Effective against bosses, as well as crowded and large enemies, as the amount of damage it deals is based on the time period for which it touches a target. However, its low fire rate and bullet speed make it hard to hit enemies. *Phase Synth: Shoots 4 wavy streams of red bullets that inflict catastrophic damage! Effective for clearing massed enemies far ahead and near the sides of the screen, but inaccurate against ships directly in front. Perfect for wide bosses, enemies, and crowds. The rarest of the rare bonuses. *Fevron Sparks: Every half-second, fires a short-range group of blue, spread out bullets that slow and fizzle out. Very high damage, but requires you to get up close and expose yourself to enemy fire. *Ultra Tetra Fire: Shoots 6 streams of bright green bullets over almost 180 degrees. Good for dealing damage to spread out enemies all at once, but each bullet does little damage. Fused Weapons Fused Weapons can be created by collecting a Rare Weapon and then collect a compatible Common Weapon while the Rare Weapon is still active (Ultra Tetra Fire is the only Rare Weapon that CAN'T be upgraded!).These weapons are: *Cataclysm Blast: Shoots groups of 3 homing laser bolts instead of orbs. (Cataclysm Orbs + Laser Blast) *Fevron Blast: Shoots out much more bullets! (Fevron Sparks + Laser Blast) *Fusion Laser: Greatly increases the Blue Laser's effectiveness! (Blue Laser + Fusion Fire) *Fusion Plasma: Deals even more damage and shoots a little faster. (Unleashed Plasma + Fusion Fire) *Fusion Synth: Greatly increases the Phase Synth's damage and accuracy! (Phase Synth + Fusion Fire) *Double Laser: Adds a second set of lasers shot out at an angle. (Vecton Laser + Double Fire) *Double Blue Laser: Like above, but with the Blue Laser! (Blue Laser + Double Fire) Category:Bonuses Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Lists